<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across the Stars by AmazingGraceless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948418">Across the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless'>AmazingGraceless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jyn and Cassian lived past the events of Rogue One in this prediciton, M/M, Other, Written pre Rogue One, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, and Luke Skywalker. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="lc-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="lc">
    <p>The first time Cassian Andors laid eyes on them, he finally understood the downfall of so many. He was from Alderaan, he'd studied the poetry, the art, the literature, but he'd found it stupid. Then of course, he was the sort to die for anyone, wasn't he? Didn't that make anything other than giving fully seem stupid?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>Still, he understood the moment he laid eyes on Jyn Erso. She was wearing shackles, her clothes hadn't been washed in days, but there was something wild about her. The fierce green to her eyes, the fiery sheen of her hair. Cassian Andor wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but nevertheless it had somehow found him.</p>
    <p>Luke Skywalker was no different. He'd found her with him, and then had he truly realized the beauty of both. He was the gold and blue and black, calm but with a compassion, and empathy in his sky-blue eyes (maybe that's why they call him Skywalker, Cassian thought) and he was a perfect contrast to her. Green and red and brown, she was wild and free, beyond good and evil.</p>
    <p>Hearing them speak was only the beginning. His voice was like the stars, the very sky he was said to walk (Cassian had never been much good at poetry) and her voice was freedom and the song of the people.</p>
    <p>She turned to him, her eyes becoming warm when she saw him (or was it a trick?) and outstretched a hand.</p>
    <p>"Cas, I want you to meet Luke Skywalker."</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>